Our Home Together
by NaruIno Boy 35
Summary: When Ino And Naruto Fail Three Missions In A Row, Tsunade Decides To Put Them In A Teamwork Exercise. What Better Exercise Then Living Together For A Month?
1. The Exercise

Naruto's and Ino's yells could be heard miles away throughout Kohona. People had to cover their ears so they didn't go deaf.

"Are you serious!" Naruto yelled.

"Quiet down brat!" Tsunade yelled.

"What do you mean quiet down!? I'm suppended! I didn't even do anything! It was Ino's fault!" Naruto yelled.

"My fault!? You were the one who just ran into their hangout, guns blazing!" Ino yelled back.

"Well you let them get away! They ran right past you and you watched them!" Naruto shouted back.

"Shut it you brat!" Ino yelled.

"You shut up you anorexic women!" Naruto yelled back.

"How about both of you shut up!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto and Ino instantly stopped and gave their attention to Tsunade.

"I don't care who's fault it is. The fact still remains that you let those thugs get away. In other words, you failed! This is the third time you two have failed your missions together this month." Tsunade said.

"Well mabye they would get completed if I didn't have to work anorexic women over there." Naruto mumbled.

Naruto was soon lifted off his feet and looking into Ino's angered eyes.

"What was that you little punk!" Ino hissed.

"Uh, nothing." Naruto said.

"Good." Ino said and dropped him.

Tsunade sighed "It doesn't matter if you work with Ino or not Naruto. You're not always gonna work with someone you like. But it comes with the job. You are gonna have to learn that if you wanna become Hokage one day Naruto." Tsunade said.

Naruto sighed.

"So now what? We can't go on missions for one month. What do we do?" Ino asked.

"One month?..." Naruto had forgot about that.

"A month! Do you know how much it cost to pay rent at my apartment!? If I don't go on any missions then I won't have a place to live!" Naruto panicked.

"Don't your parents pay the rent?" Ino asked.

"I don't have parents." Naruto said quickly.

Ino decided to leave the subject alone.

"Don't worry, this all fits in with my plan." Tsunade said.

"What plan? What are you talking about?" Ino asked.

"Well I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this after you two failed the second mission but now, now I think it is reall neccesary." Tsunade said.

'Whatever Tsunade is talking about, it doesn't sound good' Ino thought to herself. Naruto thought the same to himself.

"You two are gonna do a teamwork exercise." Tsunade said simply.

"Ok, sounds simple. What type of teamwork exercise?" Ino asked.

"You two are gonna live together for one month." Tsunade said.

Tsunade counted to three in her head until both the blondes blew up 'Three Two One...'

"WHAT!?!?!?!" both blondes screamed, shaking to Hokage tower and everyone in it.

"What does living together have to do with teamwork!?" Ino half screamed, half asked.

"Well the problem seems not to be you skills. The problem is you two can't tolerate each other. So the what better way then to bond if you see that person everyday for a month?" Tsunade grinned.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He was frozen in shock.

"N-no way! I refuse to live with Naruto! You can't make me!" Ino said.

"While you are right, I can't force you to live with somebody you don't want to. But I CAN take away your ninja status. And I will." Tsunade said.

"What will you do?" Naruto asked.

"If you two refuse to live with each other. Or you don't live in the same house for a month exactly, you will never work as ninja again." Tsunade said.

Ino stared at her wide eye. Naruto fainted.

"B-but where will we live. He ain't living at my house! And i'm sure as hell not living at his house!" Ino yelled.

"Don't worry. I have rented you out a house that was just built on the rich side of Kohona. Everything will be paid for. That includes cable, plumbing, and electric." Tsunade said.

She tossed some keys at Ino who caught them.

"But if we're not paid, how will we buy food?" Ino aksed.

Tsunade threw her a envolpe. Ino caught it and quickly opened it. Her eyes nearly popped out her sockets.

"A million Ryu!" Ino yelled.

"That should be enough." Tsunade said.

'Mabye this will be worth it' Ino said.

"There is ONE tiny problem though." Tsunade said.

"What could be wrong with this house?" Ino asked in awe.

"It's one bedroom." Tsunade said.

This didn't seem to shake Ino though.

"Don't worry, Naruto will just sleep on the couch!" Ino said happily.

'Not what I meant when I said teamwork exercise, but whatever' Tsunade thought to herself.

"So, are you gonna do this then Ino?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Ino said.

"Ok then. Heres the address. Now take Naruto with you." Tsunade said.

Ino nodded and grabbed Naruto by his collar.

"Oh and Ino." Tsunade said.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" Ino asked.

"Try not to kill him." Tsunade said.

Ino smiled "I'll try not to." Ino said and dragged Naruto out of the tower.

'Everything is so dark...what happened?' Naruto thought to himself as he started to stir awake. Naruto opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was a white house with two windows on the side.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked to no one.

"Your at your new house Naruto." said a voice above him.

Naruto looked up to see Ino looking down at him.

"So, we're really gonna be living together huh?" Naruto asked.

Ino nodded her head.

'If we are gonna have to leave together, might as well get along' Naruto thought to himself

"Look Ino, about the anorexic thing i'm so-" Naruto never got to finish.

"I don't wanna hear it Naruto. You just stay on your side of the house, and i'll stay on mine." Ino said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see." Ino said.

Ino walked to the door, pulled out the key, unlocked it, and opened the door. Naruto and Ino walked in and stared with awe. The walls were painted light blue with white carpet everywhere. In the living room was a love seat with a big screen plasma T.V. in front of it.

Right behind the couch was a long hallway that led to a huge bedroom. They walked down the hallway and saw that on the right was the bathroom. They entered the bedroom and looked around. There was a huge king sized bed in the middle that had purple sheets on it.

There were two mini fridges on the side of the bed. On the wall was a flat screen HD T.V.

"Wow...this is so amazing!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"I hope you enjoyed looking at it." Ino said.

"Why?" Naruo asked.

"Oh, no reason. Now, close your eyes. I have a suprise for you." Ino said.

"Is this a trick?" Naruto asked.

"No. Just trust me." Ino said.

"Alright, fine." Naruto said and closed his eyes.

"No peaking!" Ino said and pulled some tape out her pocket.

15 minutes later Ino was done. Naruto heard a door slam and lock.

"Ok! Open your eyes!" he heard Ino yell.

Naruto opened his eyes and horror filled them.

"You taped the house!" Naruto shouted.

"Yup! The left side is your side!" Ino yelled from inside the room.

"But you have the bathroom on your side! And I can't get into the room so you have the mini fridges! That means I have to sleep on the couch!" Naruto yelled.

"Tough luck blondie!" Ino yelled and laughed.

Naruto sighed "This gonna be a long month." Naruto said.


	2. You Know, This Means War?

Naruto woke up in rage. Ino had tricked him and Naruto was pissed. He was still sleepy but couldn't sleep on the couch. it was WAY too small for him.

Naruto's feet hung on the side of the couch. His back was killing him. He sorely turned to over, facing the T.V. He picked up the remote that was laying on the floor.

He pressed the power button, the least he could do was watch some T.V. Next thing Naruto knew, he was blown over the side on the couch.

"Oh my god! Why is he volume turned up so loud!?" Naruto yelled.

Naruto dove for the remote and quickly turned down the volume. 'If Ino wakes up, i'm dead.' Naruto thought to himself. The bedroom door opened, and Ino walked out. Naruto and Ino stared at each other for a few seconds before Ino smirked.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Ino asked sweetly.

Naruto glared at her "What do you think? My backs killing me!" he spat.

"Aww, poor Naruto." Ino mocked and went into the bathroom, laughing evily.

Naruto waited until he heard water running. He then put his plan into action. He opened the bathroom door, and went inside.

"What the...? Naruto! Get out you pervert!" Ino yelled from behind the shower curtain.

"Don't worry Ino, I just wanted to brush my teeth. I don't want to see anything YOU have to offer." Naruto snickered.

"What!? I'll have you know that unlike pinky that you run after so much, I have boobs!" Ino yelled.

"You probably had some at one time. But knowing your weird diets, they're probably the size of rasins now." Naruto laughed.

"Naruto, look over here." Ino said.

Naruto looked in Ino's direction. Naruto had to close his eyes as he was sprayed in the face with shampoo.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed; Ino laughed.

Naruto walked over to the toilet, and flushed it. Ino yelled as cold water peirced her body. Naruto laughed and quickly ran out of the bathroom while wiping the shampoo from his face.

"I'm gonna kill you Naruto!" Ino yelled as she jumped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body, and tied it.

Ino ran out of the bathroom and looked for Naruto. Naruto was hid behind the couch. He peeped his head out and looked at Ino. He could've swore he saw Ino almost transform into the Kyuubi for a minute.

Ino saw blonde hair sticking out from the couch. She ducked, and crep slowly towards the couch. She suddenly flipped the couch, revealing a scared Naruto hiding. Naruto fearfully looked at her.

Ino pushed Naruto on his back. She hopped on him and put her knees on his arms so he couldn' get up.

"Calm down Ino!" Naruto pleaded.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'll make this quick!" Ino said as she cocked her fist back high.

"She punched you!?" Kiba said in fits of laughter.

"It's not funny Kiba! It's bad enough that we have to live together but look what she did to my eye!" Naruto yelled bringing his head up, showing his fresh black eye.

Kiba laughed even harder and fell off his stool.

"All of this sounds troublesome." Shikamaru said as he ate more ramen.

"Wow Naruto. How did you go from beating Gaara, to getting beat up by Ino?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah well Ino ain't a blood thirsty monster." Naruto snapped at Sasuke.

"Sounds like you have it bad." Chouji said, slurping down the rest of his ramen.

"She even taped up the apartment. She has the huge room, T.V., Mini fridge, and even the bathroom on her side while I, I have nothing." Naruto complained.

"Well we wish we could help you but we can't." Shino said.

"If you wanna help then get out your wallets and pay for your share." Naruto said and looked down as he pulled out his wallet.

When he lifted his head he saw nothing but five spinning stools.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't let you go without paying." Ayame said.

Naruto sighed "I know Ayame. Looks like your gonna lose some weight." Naruto said.

"You punched him!?" TenTen said.

"Well he started it." Ino said as she, Hinata, Sakura, and TenTen walked down the street.

"Sounds like the other way around to me." Hinata said shyly.

"All your just saying that because you had a crush on him." Ino said and Hinata blushed.

"Don't you think you should at least try to get along?"Sakura asked.

"Why? I have control." Ino asked

"You have control right now because he is letting you." Sakura said.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked again.

"You don't remember? Don't you remember when Naruto was younger? He used to play all those pranks." Sakura explained.

"You mean like when he drew on Kiba's face with permanent maker?" Ino said and fell into a fit of laughter.

Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata laughed too.

"Yeah. But just think. He did all those mean things when he was young. Imagine what he could do now." Sakura said.

"Like write on your face." Hinata said.

"Or cut all your clothes with scissors!' TenTen said.

"Or take pictures of you while you're in the shower and put them all over Kohona!" Sakura exclaimed.

Ino shuddered at the thought. She thought of how Naruto could make her life living hell for the past month.

"Do you think he'll be mad about his eye?" Ino asked.

"Depends. How bad was it?" Hinata asked.

"Well, when he left. I-It was kinda black." Ino said quietly.

Al the girls exchanged looks.

"He won't be mad." Sakura said.

"Oh thank god." Ino said.

"He's gonna be pissed." Sakura said.

Ino gave her an annoyed look "Thanks alot Forehead."

"That's what friends are for, pig."

When Ino got back home, she found Naruto sitting on the couch with ice on his eye. He glared at her as she closed the door. Ino just stood there, staring at Naruto's black eye. She felt uncomfortable under his anger gaze.

"Um Naruto, about earlier today. I didn't mean to hit you so hard." Ino said.

Naruto snorted "Of course you didn't. You probably meant to hit me harder."

Ino walked over and sat next to Naruto. Naruto stared at her suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Nothing. let me see your eye." Ino said.

"No way! I trusted you twice and it ended up bad on my part both times." Naruto said.

"Just trust me this time Naruto. I've done something i've never done in my life. I apologized to a boy. So you can trust me this time." Ino said.

Naruto sighed. He couldn't help but trust her. He leaned his head over and let her look at it.

"Hmm. I can fix this in no time." Ino said.

Her hands glowed green as she wiped it over Naruto's eye. Naruto's eye instantly turned normal. Ino pulled out her mirrior and showed Naruto his face. His face instantly lit up.

"You did it!" Naruto yelled happily.

Ino smiled "I know. And today has been a long day so I think i'll get some sleep. Goodnight Naruto."

Ino left the mirrior with Naruto and got up to go to her room. Naruto was still looking in the mirrior when he noticed Ino going to her room. He jumped over the couch and ran after her. Ino was heading right into th trap he set up.

'Weird, I don't remember leaving the door open.' Ino said to herself as she looked at the door creeked up slightly. Ino was about to enter her room when she was suddenly pushed to the side. She Ino heard something drop and looked up. She was about to bite Naruto's head off but stopped and observed the scene going on.

There stood Naruto with a bucket over his head. There was brown thick liquid everywhere. Naruto's was covered in it.

"Is that chocolate?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said from inside the bucket.

Ino laughed and pushed the bucket off his head. There was chocolate everywhere on his face and in his hair. Ino laughed so hard she had to hold herself from falling.

"Go ahead, laugh it up but rememer this. I saved your life." Naruto said.

"I'll remember that." Ino said as she took her finger and wiped some chocolate off Naruto's face and licked it.

"Mmm. Dark chocolate. Nice choice." Ino said and laughed once more.

Ino pushed Naruto into the bathroom and gave him a towel.

"Now clean yourself up. I'll let you use some of my clothes." Ino said as she clothes the door.

"Thanks Ino!" she heard Naruto yelled from inside the door.

"Your welcome! Knucklehead." Ino mumbled the last part.


	3. Good Morning

Ino walked out of her room quietly. She looked to see that Naruto was fast asleep on the couch. Ino quickly went into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

"I wonder what I can do today?" Ino questioned herself.

She couldn't go on missions. And Hinata, Sakura, and TenTen were on a mission in the mist.

"Mabye I can have a little fun with whisker boy over there." Ino said.

Ino walked over to the couch and shook Naruto. Naruto mumbled and turned over. Ino shook him some more but it seemed that Naruto wouldn't wake up. Ino sighed, went to the kitchen and filled up a glass full of water.

Ino quickly walked over to Naruto and poured the glass of water on Naruto. Naruto instantly sat up and screamed. He stared into space for a minute.

"Ew, did I have a wet dream or something?" He asked blankly.

Naruto looked up to see Ino looking down at him with a red face.

"Naruto, that is so gross!" Ino yelled.

"Well what do you expect me to think?" Naruto asked blankly.

"I expected you to know that I poured water on you." Ino said, showing Naruto to the glass.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Naruto said while scratching the back of his neck with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just go get in the shower and i'll get you some clothes to wear." Ino said.

"Aww. But I just woke up. Can't I just watch some T.V.?" Naruto asked.

Ino only shook her head "No. Now go." she commanded.

Naruto sighed and walked towards the bathroom with a pair of his famous orange clothes. Ino ran towards Naruto and swiped the clothes.

"Nope. No way no how. We are going some where and I will not be seen with you if your wearing that ugly orange jumpsuit." Ino said.

"What's wrong with what I wear?" Naruto asked angerly.

"Naruto i'm trying to say this nice. Orange is a ugly color." Ino said.

"Well that may be but it makes me stand out." Naruto said snatching back his orange clothing.

"Who says you need to stand out?" Ino asked.

Naruto sighed "You don't understand." Naruto said.

"What don't I understand?" Ino asked.

"Ino, did you even notice me until I painted the Hokage's face?" Naruto asked.

Ino thought back to when they were younger. And to be honest, she couldn't remember Naruto at all.

"Not really..." Ino answered weakly.

"Exactly. It seemed that doing different stuff was the only way to be noticed." Naruto said.

"Yeah but the way you were being noticed was not good." Ino said.

"Yeah well bad acknowledgement is always better then no acknosledgement." Naruto said.

"Yeah well I could change that." Ino said.

Naruto looked at her blankly.

"How so?" he asked.

"Trust me. I could turn you into the hottest ninja in all of Kohona." Ino said with a smirk.

"Yeah right." Naruto said.

"Just trust me. I fixed your eye right?" Ino persisted.

Naruto sighed "There's no way out of this is it?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." Ino replied.

"Fine. But this better not be a trick." Naruto said.

Ino nodded her head "But first, we must begin with the new you." Ino said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I'll show you. I want you to go get all of your clothes." Ino said.

Naruto nodded and went to get all of hi clothes out of his bag. When he showed up Ino wasn't suprised that all the clothes were orange. Ino took out a match.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"If we are gonna make a new you, then we must get rid of the old you." Ino said as she lit the match.

"Ino don't!" Naruto pleaded.

"I'm sorry Naruto. This is for your own good." Ino said and threw the match onto the clothes in Naruto's arms.

Naruto quickly threw the clothes down. Naruto watched in horror as all his clothes were bured to a crisp. Ino shook her head and got another cup of water to put out the fire. She poured the water on the on the fire and it instantly stopped.

"Now, go get a shower." Ino said.

Naruto looked at the crisp that was his clothes and walked into the bathroom. Ino walked back into her room and looked for some clothes that Naruto could wear. She turned pale as she looked through all her clothes.

"Uh-oh. All I have is girl clothes." Ino whispered.

Ino walked to the bathroom door and knocked on the door.

"Uhh, Naruto. We might have a problem." Ino said.

"Besides the fact that you murdered my orange clothes, what could that be?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up. This is serious." Ino said.

"Ok, what's the problem?" Naruto asked again.

"Well you see, this is kinda funny. All I have is girl clothes." Ino said.

She covered her ears as she expected Naruto to yell at her. To her suprise she heard nothing.

"Ok. Just bring me something to wear." Naruto said.

"Uh Naruto you do know these are girl clothes i'm talking about, right?" Ino asked in a confused voice.

"Just trust me." Naruto said.

"Ok." Ino said and walked to her room to pick out a outfit.

Ino got the same purple outfit that she normaly wore and walked towards the bathroom. When she got to the hallway, she dropped the clothes. She stood there in shock at what was in front of her. There, in front of her was wet dripping, naked, blonde girl with pigtails and whisker marks.

Ino screamed and covered her eyes.

"What the hell Naruto!!!" Ino yelled.

"What? Haven't you ever seen my Sexy no jutsu?" Naruto asked in a teasing voice.

"Yes! But never the whole thing!" Ino yelled.

Naruto laughed and picked up Ino's clothes. He took them with him to the bathroom.

"It's ok now Ino! I'm in the bathroom!" Naruto yelled.

Ino uncovered her eyes. She gave a sigh of relief. The door opened and Ino couldn't believe her eyes. Naruto or Naruko was standing there in front of her in her outfit.

"Wow, you don't look bad as a girl." Ino said checking Naruto out.

Naruto grinned "Thanks. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go!" Ino exclamied.


	4. The Bet

"This is kinda weird." Naruto sid as he walked down the street with Ino.

"What's kinda weird?" Ino asked.

"Well I don't know. Mabye the fact that i'm a girl right now in girl clothes." Naruto said in a sarcastic voice.

"Why though? You've did this jutsu before." Ino said.

"Yeah but I never had to stay like this!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well this was your idea so live with it." Ino said in a irritated voice.

Naruto and Ino turnen a corner to see a huge clothes stand. Naruto's eyes grew bg as he looked around at all the clothes surrounding him.

"How long has this been here?!" Naruto asked.

"It's been here for a year or two. Haven't you ever seen it before? Well you couldn't have, since you were always wearing the ugly looking orange." Ino said and laughed.

"No I haven-hey! Orange is not ugly! You are just not worthy to wear it's awsome color." Naruto said with pride.

"Yeah yeah, lets just go get you some actual nice looking clothes." Ino said and pulled dragged Naruto off.  
______________________________________________________________

When Naruto and Ino left, Naruto was carrying a mountain of clothes. Naruto was no longer a girl. Naruto was back to normal. He was wearing black pants, black gloves, and a light blue jacket with a black line going down the middle.

"So, how does it feel to look normal?" Ino asked, teasing Naruto.

"Hahaha. Very funny. How does it feel to be anorexic? How does it feel to know if I blew on you, or if a gust of wind blew by that you would fly away?" Naruto laughed so much his ribs hurt.

Ino turned red with anger and raised her fist. She stopped though.

'I remember what I did to him last time. I'll just change te subject.' Ino thought to herself.

"So Naruto, how come i've never seen you with a girl." Ino asked, trying to make small talk.

Naruto looked at Ino with a confused look.

'Since when does Ino care about my personal life?' Naruto thought to himself.

Ino saw the weird look Naruto was giving her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ino asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out when the most popular Kunochi started caring bout the dead last's life." Naruto said.

"Well i'm just like that. Besides, your a mystery. I know everything about everybody else except for you." Ino said.

Naruto laughed "Trust me, the less you know about me, the better."

Ino stepped in front Naruto and turned to him. Naruto quickly stopped so he didn't run into Ino.

"Just what are you trying hide there Uzimaki?" Ino asked with a determinded look in her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't hide anything." Naruto said while sticking his head out the side of the pile of clothes.

"You can try to hide whatever you're trying to hidebut remember this. I can get into your head. I not saying that I will but I can enter your mind any time I want." Ino said with a smirk and started walking again.

Naruto quickly followed.

"You never answered my question Naruto." Ino said.

Naruto sighed " There is only one girl out there for me, and her name is Sakura." Naruto said.

Ino sighed "You still like Sakura." Ino said in a hopless voice.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Naruto asked in a slight angered voice.

"Nothing nothing. It just seems like a lost cause," Ino said "Sakura loves Sasuke. And not trying to be mean but...you can't compare to him. No boy can." Ino said.

"Sasuke this or Sasuke that is all I ever hear come from you and Sakura's mouth. Sure he is a great shinobi but so am I!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm not saying you aren-" Ino started but was cut off by Naruto.

"Is there even a reason that you like him? I've never seen you two even talk before." Naruto said.

Ino stopped in her tracks. Naruto was right, Sasuke and Ino had NEVER talked to each other before.

"H-He is just shy. I bet that if I could get him alone that I could make him fall in love with me." Ino stammered.

Naruto rolled his eyes "Right. You have zero chance with him." Naruto said.

"And what makes you think that you have a better chance with Sakura then I do with Sasuke!?" Ino asked angerly.

"Mabye the fact that i've talked to her." Naruto said.

"You wanna bet Uzimaki?" Ino asked.

"Sure." Naruto said.

"Ok then. We'll see who can get a date faster. You with Sakura or me ith Sasuke." Ino said.

"And what happens when you lose?" Naruto asked.

"I highly doubt that. But if I lose, i'll win orange for a entire week." Ino said.

Naruto laughed "Ok. And if I lose, which I won't. I'll be your servant for a entire month." Naruto said.

Ino grinned evily "Ok! Then it's a bet." Ino said.

I know it's short but I didn't have much time! I'm in school trouble but i'll still try to update as much as possible!


	5. You Make Me Sick

I'll be back later Naruto!" Ino yelled as she ran out the door.

Ino was on a mission. A mission Nauto would say is impposible if you asked him. And that mission was to make Sasuke Uchiha her boyfriend.

'This shouldn't be hard. After all, no boy can resist the charm of Ino!' Ino thought to herself.

The hard part though, would be finding out where Sasuke hangs out at. Ino thought about this and to her dismay, couldn't think of an answer.

"Where would Sasuke Uchiha go most of the time?" Ino asked her self until the answer fell on her.

"The training grounds!" Ino basicly yelled and took off.

Sure enough Ino found the Uchiha at the training grounds. Ino watched in awe as Sasuke's hand was suddenly surrounded by a blue thunder like substance. Sasuke ran at full speed towards 5 lined up trees. In the blink of an eye there lay five broken in half tree in a clump together with a smirking Uchiha in front of them.

'This just proves that Sasuke is awsome!' Ino thought happily to herself.

Ino could see that Sasuke was starting to leave.

'Come on think! First I need to know what he thinks of me. To do that I need to be somebody close to him. Sakura won't work because i'm sure she never talks bout me. I know!' Ino thought to herself.

"Henge!" Ino whispered and a puff of smoke was created.

Standing there now was an smirking Naruto. Ino quickly ran to catch up to Sasuke.

'Remeber, i'm Naruto. I have to think and act like him.' Ino thought.

"Yo! What's up Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke turned around with a confused look on his face "Naruto? Where did you come from? I didn't see you when I was training."

"That's because I wat-," Ino stopped to choose her words better "I was getting some ramen."

"Oh. Well what do you want dobe?" Sasuke.

"Nothing. I just wanted to um...talk!" Ino said quickly.

"Talk? What do you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked in a suspicious tone.

"Um, about Ino." Ino said.

"Talk about Ino? Did she punch you again or something?" Sasuke questioned.

"No. I just wanna know what you think of her." Ino said.

Sasuke stared at her with more suspicion.

"Since when do you care what I think of Ino?" Sasuke asked.

"I just wanna know." Ino said.

"You wanna know what I think of Ino?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes!" Ino almost yelled.

"Ok then i'll tell you. I think Ino is an annoying fan girl who doesn't care about being a ninja what so ever. I think she needs to do more training and a little less shoppingso she can become a better kunochi. But if I had to tell Ino something, I would tell her this. I'd tell her what I told Sakura when we were Genin. You make me sick. You need to work on you henges Ino. Naruto has 3whisker on each cheek, not two." and with that, Sasuke walked away.

Ino took out a flip mirror that she always kept with her. She looked at herself and saw that Sasuke was telling the truth. She did only have two whisker marks on her cheeks. Ino looked back up t see tha Sasuke was gone.

Ino wanted to run after him. To yell at him and force him to like her. She was just to stunned at the way Sasuke had blown up at her.

"He...he called me a bad ninja. He doesn't like. I make him sick." Ino mumbled as she slowly walked home.

Today, would be the first day Ino Yamanaka ever shed tears.  
________________________________________________________

"This is just great! Ino leaves and leaves me with all the dishes to do." Naruto grumbled.

Naruto heard the door unlock. Naruto was just about to let Ino have it, until he saw her. There was black streaks going down her cheeks due to her tears mixing with the make up she had put on that morning.

"Ino? What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he walked from the kitchen towards him.

Ino was mumbling something, but Naruto couldn't understand.

"Ino, Tell me what's wrong." Naruto said.

Suddenly, like a cannon, Ino shot into Naruto arms. Ino hugged Naruto tightly as she cried into his chest. Naruto was taken back. He hadn't expected Ino to do this.

He didn't even know how to comfort her. Naruto akwardly rubbed Ino's back.

"Tell me Ino, what happened to you." Naruto said.

"He hates me! I make him sick!" Ino whailed.

"Who hates you?" Naruto asked in a confused voice.

"Sasuke! I wanted to know what he thought of me. He said I make him sick! He said I was a bad ninja! I have no talent!" Ino yelled.

Naruto was lost in thought. Naruto didn't want to belive that Sasuke would be that mean but Naruto knew Sasuke. He knew how blunt he could be. But still, this was uncalled for.

Naruto parted the hug and forced Ino to look into his eyes.

"Ino, I want you to listen to me. I want you to sit down and relax. I'm going out." Naruto said.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked whil she wiped her tears away.

"Don't worry," Naruto opened the door "I'll be back real soon. I'm just going to handle some buissness."

Naruto closed the door and shot off like a rocket. There was only one thing on his mind. And that was finding Sasuke Uchiha.


	6. Author Note

To all the people who read this story, I might not update for a while. I'm in trouble for school so I can't be on that much. I will update as much as possible though!


	7. Naruto Vs Sasuke

Naruto was nothing but a blue blur throughout Kohona. He was on a mission. Find Sasuke Uchiha. Finding the Uchiha wouldn't be hard.

He only hung out at a few places. Naruto soon found himself where team 7's famous bell test took place. Sure enough, there was Sasuke sitting on the middle log with his back turned to Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke turned around to find himself facing threw kunias. Sasuke quickly twirled out the way and faced Naruto.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Sasuke, enraged.

"What's my problem!? What's your problem!?" Naruto yelled back and he threw two more kunias.

Sasuke pulled out two kunias and threw them with all his force. The kunias hit Naruto's, but didn't slow down and raced towards Naruto. Naruto easily jumped over the kunia and raced towards Sasuke.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Sasuke yelled as he also ran towards Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke locked up into a grapple.

"You did something to Ino!" Naruto said and he struggled to out-power Sasuke.

"I just told her what she needed to hear!" Sasuke yelled as he began to push Naruto back.

"You went to far! She thinks you hate her!" Naruto yelled as he tried to stand his ground.

"If you came here to get an apology then you might as well go home." Sasuke sad through gritted teeth as he tried to maintain control.

"I didn't come to ask," Naruto said as he jumped up kicked Sasuke as hard as he could "I came to take it!"

Sasuke tumbled back into the middle log and grabbed his throat. Naruto had hit Sasuke right in the neck. Sasuke glared at Naruto as he choked and gasped for breath. Naruto gave Sasuke no time to catch his breath.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and threw him against the log. Naruto punched Sasuke as hard as he could on his right cheek. Sasuke glared at Naruto before he spit blood into Naruto's face. Naruto grabbed his face and jumped back.

Sasuke ran at Naruto and kicked him in the stomach sending Naruto skidding back. Naruto made his signature sigh and shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu!". 50 Naruto poofed into existence and they all charged Sasuke. Sasuke closedhis eyes calmly and snaped them open, showing his Sharingan.

The first Naruto threw a punch that Sasuke easily weaved. Sasuke grabbed his arm and threw him into the incoming mob. The Naruto slammed into 5 other Naruto that were charging towards him. The real Naruto, not to be left out, joined the fight with his clones.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted from the middle of the mob that was still blazing towards Sasuke. 50 more clones poofed to existence.

'There are so many of them. My only choice is to burn them all!' Sasuke thought to himself as he jumped into the air.

Before Sasuke could get high enough something grabbed his ankel. Sasuke looked down to see one of the clones holding onto his ankel.

"Oh no you don't!" the clone yelled as he pulled Sasuke back down to the ground.

Sasuke was held by the clone when they hit the ground. Sasuke looked in horror as all the other Naruto clones dog pilled on top of him. The real Naruto ran up to a pair of feet sticking out, and pulled it with all his force. A ladder of clones linked together whirled around in the sky, with Sasuke at the top of it.

"Uzimaki barrages 2.0!" the clones shouted as they headed towards the ground at a dangerous speed.

The ground in Kohona shook as the clones and Sasuk made impact, leaving a giant-sized crater in the middle of the field. Naruto huffed and wiped some sweat off his face. Naruto grinned as he saw a unconsicous Sasuke in the middle of the crater. His grin faded when he saw Sasuke's body poof away.

Naruto fearfuly looked around for a sign of Sasuke. Then, a saying popped into his head.

'You have to see underneath the underneath.' Naruto thought to himself as he jumped backwards and starting creating a medium sized Rasengan.

Right on cue, Sasuke popped out from underground right at the spot Naruto was standing at before. Naruto quickly ran at him, Rasengan in hand.

Sasuke saw this and stuck his hand facing the ground. The air was soon filled with the noise of chirping. Sasuke ran towards Naruto as fast as he could. At this point, Naruto and Sasuke knew this was more then about Ino.

This was about who was better. Who was stronger. This would be another chapter in their great rivary that is even stronger than Orochimaru and Jiraiya's. But who would win.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he closed in.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled before the final step.

______________________________________________

HAHA! I just love cliffhangers! Hopefuly this makes you want to read more. Thank you to everybody who reviewed!


	8. Yellow Roses Mean A New Beginning

The air was full of colors as blue and white clashed. A bubble of black energy formed around Naruto and Sasuke, closing them out from the rest of the world. Naruto never took his eyes off Sasuke, neither did Sasuke. Finally, the winner was chosen.

Naruto's Rasengan was starting to overpower Sasuke's Chidori. But Naruto could tell his power could not last much longer, so he got an idea. Naruto brought his right leg and kicked Sasuke's arm down leaving him a sitting duck. Not wanting to hurt Sauke too much, Naruto slammed his Rasengan into the ground right below Sasuke.

Sasuke was sent flying through the air until he slammed into the three logs in the back. Sasuke's eye widen as blood splattered from his mouth. Sasuke's mind was taken over by unconsciousness. Naruto grinned to himself as he took his leave 'He'll be fine.' he thought to himself.

Ino sat on the couch lost in thought. Was she really a bad kunochi?

'Ok, i'm not the best. I mean i'm not super strong like Sakura. I'm not great at tiajutsu like Hinata. My weapon skill aren't anything like TenTen's...but i'm good at my own thing...right...?' Ino thought to herself.

Ino was broken out of her thought when she heard the door open and close. Naruto walked in with a black bag full of something. Ino couldn't see what was inside but that was the least of her minds. Naruto sat down beside her.

"Are you ok Ino?" he asked nervously, he didn't want to make Ino anymore sad.

Ino sighed "I'm fine Naruto. I just been thinking."

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"About my skills. Think about it. Hinata, Sakura, and TenTen are all great at something. They have their own special abilities but me...i'm not that great at anything." Ino said.

Naruto quickly jumped up from the couch "Don't say things like that! You are just as good of a ninja as anybody else!"

Ino was taken back. She had expected to Naruto to agree with her or make fun of her lack of skill. She had aways done that to Naruto when they were in the academy. She had expected nothing different.

"What are you taling about Naruto? Compared to themi'm nothing." Ino said sadly.

Pinch.

"Ow! What the hell Naruto!?" Ino yelled.

"That was to snap you out of it. You're not acting your normal self." Naruto said.

"I'm just facing reality." Ino said.

Narto sighed "Ino if you compare yourself to anybody you're gonna think that you aren't good. If you compare me to Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru do you thinkim as good?" Naruto asked.

"Well, no. I mean Shikamaru is smarter, and Neji and Sasuke's Byakugan are too powerful." no said.

Ino missed the twich in Naruto's eye.

"That what I mean. But I beat Neji, Shikamaru won't even fight me since the last time, and Sasuke, well you'll find out later." Naruto whispered the part about Sasuke.

"So what's your point?" Ino asked.

"The point i'm trying to make is that there are different type of ninja. Not all fight the same. You're aren't gonna see Shikamaru rushing to fight me at close range and you won't see Lee trying to fight from a distance." Naruto explained.

"Ok. I get what you mean but, how do I fight then?" Ino asked.

"Do you want the truth?" Naruto asked.

Ino nodded.

"I don't think you belong here," Naruto said slowly.

'I knew it! He thinks i'm weak!'

"I think you belong in the interrogation department." Naruto finished with a grin.

Ino stared at him with a shocked expression on her face. The interrogation departmet? Ino had never thought of that.

"Why the interrogation department?" Ino asked.

"Think about it. With your mind transfer jutsu think off all the secrets you could find out about the enemy! Nothing could be hidden from you. Hell, you could even kill them easily." Naruto said.

Ino seemed to be in thought.

"I could even get somebody to train you." Naruto said with a smile.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad." Ino said.

"I good I visit her tomorrow." Naruto said.

Ino smiled.

"Since when did you become so good at making people feel better?" Ino asked with a laughed.

"Hey! I can be understanding sometimes!" Naruto said with a pout.

Ino laughed "So what's in the bag?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that! I picked up somethings from the store." Naruto said as he pulled out the first two items.

"What are those?" Ino asked.

"Never seen a skateboard before?" Naruto said as he put the two skateboards on the ground.

"Nope." Ino said.

"I've always wanted one but I never got around to getting one." Naruto said happily.

"Ok. So what else do you have in there?" Ino asked.

"Uh, close you eyes." Naruto said nervously.

"Naruto, if this is some trick..." Ino said.

"Just trust me." Naruto said.

"Fine." Ino said and closed her eyes.

Naruto took bouquet of yellow roses. He took one and put it in Ino's hair. He put the rest in lap.

"Ok. You can open your eyes." Naruto said.

Ino had felt something being pushed in her hair. She felt something in her hair. It felt like a flower. She looked down to see a whole bouquet of flowers in her lap.

"Naruto...you..." Ino was speechless.

"I thought you might like them. They mean friendship. A new beginning. I was hoping mabye we could start over." Naruto said as e nrvously scratched the back of his head.

Ino still said nothing.

"I-If you don't like them I coul-" Ino jumped into Naruto's arms for the second time.

"I love them Naruto!" Ino said happily with a smile as big as Naruto's.

Ino yawned "It's kinda lae. Mabye we should get to sleep." Ino said with a heavy blush on her face.

"Uh yeah." Naruto aid with a blush to match.

"Goodnight Naruto." Ino said and walked into her room, but not without giving Nauto a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto stared at Ino's door with a hand on his cheek "Goodnight Ino."


	9. Torture

Ino woke as sun crossed her face. The blond slowly rolled out of bed and staggered to her bedroom door. Before leaving, Ino looked in the mirror like she did every morning.

The yellow rose. Now Ino remembered. She had never cared for this flower when she worked in the shop. She remembered when her mother had been explaining what each flower meant.

Flashback

"Now Ino, what does the red rose mean?" Ino's mom asked her.

Ino sighed "The red rose mean love, passion, and sometimes lust." Ino said lazily.

"Good. Now what does the yellow rose mean?" Ino's mom asked.

"Why do I have to know what each and every rose means mom? And really, who is gonna want that rose?" Ino whinned.

"Well you never know. You might give one of these roses to a friend or you might get one. When you do, don't you wanna know what iit means? Know what does the yellow rose mean?" Ino's mom asked with a smile.

"The yellow rose means joy, happiness, friendship, a new beginning." Ino said just as lazy as the last time.

Ino's mom gathered up all the flowers and started putting them away.

"Watch, one day the right boy will come and give you flowers you'll never forget. It could even be the yellow rose." Ino's mom said.

"The only flower I want is a red rose. And I want it from Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino said with a dreamy look and stars in her eyes.

Inochi came into the room and decided to speak up since he had been listening to the conversaton.

"Love doesn't always start with romance Ino. It can start with friendship."

"He's right Ino. You see this flower in my hair?" Ino's mom lowered her hair and showed a yellow rose.

Ino nodded.

"Your father gave me this flower. At first he just wanted to be friends so he gave me this flower. We went further from that. I wear one of these flowers in my hair everyday." Ino's mom explained and she gave Inochi a peck on the mouth.

"That's great and all but that is moving to slow. I want to be swept off my feet." Ino said and immediatly thought of a certin Uchiha.

Ino's mom sighed "You'll see when you get older."

Flashback end  
__________________________________________

Ino smiled in the mirror. Suddenly two mini Ino poofed on her shoulders. One with a halo above her head and the other one with devil horns.

"You know, your mom has a point." The Angle-Ino said.

"Mabye but remember who gave you that rose, Naruto." The Devil-Ino said.

"And what is wrong with Naruto?" The Angle-Ino asked.

"What's not wrong with him? He's loud, annoying, dresses bad, dense, and final, he's no Sasuke." Devil-Ino said with a smug look on her face.

"Well Sasuke is no god. And there are alot of things Naruto is that Sasuke isn't." Angle-Ino said.

"And what is that?" Devil-Ino asked.

Ino looked from one Ino to the other and only one thought passed through her house 'I must be going crazy. I'm fighting with myself.'

"A heartless jackass for one! Naruto is considerate about our feeling. Naruto cares for us. Naruto is also just as strong as Sasuke. And the most important thing, he's not crazy! Sasuke cares about nothing but killing his brother." Ino-finished with a smirk.

"Sasuke could act like that too! Besides, what would everythink if we were with Naruto. The dead last. The prankster." Devil-Ino challenged.

"Who cares what other people think!? What is more important? Being popular or being happy." Angle-Ino yelled.

Angle-Ino and Devil-Ino looked up at the real Ino and yelled "You decide!" and poofed away.

It wasn't until both 'Ino' poofed away until it hit her.

"That was my Heart and Pride fighting." Ino said quietly.

Ino knew she had to pick one. She thought hard and weighed her possibilities. She came to a conclusion; she wouldn't let their relationship go past friendship. In other words, she chose pride.

Ino took the flower out of her head and put in a knew one. When Ino came into the hallway she looked into the living room. Naruto wasn't anywhere in sight though. Ino shrugged and went into the bathroom to take a shower

15 minutes later Ino exited the bathroom holding a towel around her body. As Ino went into the hallway she looked around for Naruto but he still wasn't there. Suddenly, a brown blur smashed through the window right in front of Ino.

"Damn it Anko! You could hae used the front door!" Naruto yelled as he entered through the front door.

Naruto glared at Anko as he stepped next to Anko. Naruto looked at Ino standing in front of him. His face turned red as blood and blood dripped from his nose.

Anko smirked "They're just as big as mine."

Due to shock, Ino had dropped her towel.

Ino screamed and covered herself. Naruto couldn't stop looking. Anko licked her lips in a subductive way.

"Look away Naruto!" Ino yelled; he face as red as a tomatoe.

"Huh...oh!" Naruto snapped out of his trance and turned around.

"You don't have to be shy Ino! You have great jugs!" Anko said with another lick of her lips.

Ino's face got red even more and she ran into her room.

Anko laughed hard "You can turn around now Naruto. She ran into her room."

Naruto turned around and wiped the blood from his nose.

"Wow." was all Naruto could say.

"This house is fun. I might have to hang out here more." Anko said.

Naruto looked at the window Anko jumped through.

"I don't think so."

5 minutes later Ino walked from her room; her face still red. So was Naruto's.

"Ok, since neither of you two love birds are too stunned to say anything i'll explain. Ino do you know why i'm here." Anko asked.

Ino looked at the smash window.

"To ruin our house." Ino said.

"I remember that little joke. No. I'm here because Naruto asked me to train you. He thinks you would be great in the interrogation department." Anko said.

Ino looked at Naruto. She didn't really think he would get somebody to train her. Naruto just gave her one of his big goofy smiles.

"But there is a reason that there are only a few ninjas in the interrogation departemnt." Anko said.

"Why is that?" Ino asked.

"Most ninjas don't have the mind state or as I like to say the balls," Anko pointed to Naruto "He could never torture someone. Naruto doesn't have the heart to."

Naruto just pouted and looked away.

"Are you up to it?" Anko asked.

Ino looked at Naruto and nodded "I'm ready."

"Good," Ank pulled out a kunia and threw it at Ino.

Ino's eye widen as the kunia cut her cheek. In the next second Anko was behind her, licking up the blood running down from the cut.

"I'll gave you a head start. So you better start running." Anko said happily.

Ino did as she was told and took off running. Anko and Naruto grinned at each other, and Anko set off to catch Ino.


	10. Heart Vs Pride Part2

A week had passed. Leaves scattered all across the ground as fall decided to take place. People started sporting bigger and warmer clothes for the up coming weather. But that wasn't what was important. What was important was what was coming up. October 10th was one of the happiest and saddest day that Konoha. It was the day the Yondaime rid Konoha of the most feared monster Konoha faced.

Sadly, the Yondaime had to give up his life to do this. Another negative was that the Kyuubi was never killed. It was just sealed into a baby boy. But enough about that, i'm sure you've read a story that wrote about the samething i'm talking about. The real, real important thing was that a certain ninja's birthday was on the exact same day. He was turning 16. For most people this would be one of the most exciting days of their lives.

Too bad Naruto couldn't enjoy it. Naruto had never had a real birthday party. Naruto had never had presents or even a birthday cake. Naruto had always wanted to go to the festival that always took place on his birthday. You might ask why he didn't. It wasn't like people would attack him. Give him evil looks. Ignore him. Sure. But they would never cross the line and attack him.

Well, here is the way Naruto saw it. If the villagers didn't want him around on a regular day why would they want him around on this special day? Plus what if it slipped? What if one drunken villager stepped up and decided to get the balls to call him a demon in front of everybody? In front of his friends? What would they think? Would they not care? What they desert him? It was a risk Naruto didn't want to take.

He would just play if safe like always and enjoy his birthday by himself like he always did...That was his plan, until and blonde reared her pretty head.

"Hey Naruto, who are you gonna go with to the festival?" Ino asked as they sat on the couch watching T.V.

Ino's watched for Naruto's exppression. She wanted to make Naruto squirm. While she was grateful for Naruto convincing Anko to train her to become a interrorgator Anko's training was brutal. Ino had come back the first day of training sporting a shiny black eye and a busted lip. This wouldd just be payback. Plus, she wanted to see who he wanted to go with. Her heart bagged for it to be her but her pride still said "Remember! This is Naruto. We agreed we would only date the best and Naruto is far from it."

To Ino's confusion Naruto's eyes seemed to widen and sadness took over for a brief moment. But his eyes soon returned back to normal.

"I don't think i'm gonna go." Naruto said and changed the channel.

Ino seemed confused. Naruto didn't seem like the type of person to pass up a party to Ino.

"Well why not? You could use a good time Naruto. All you ever do is train." Ino said.

Naruto needed to come up with a lie and quick. But it had to be believable.

"Um, you see the truth is I can''t...." Naruto dragged on as he started to sweat under Ino's confused gaze.

And then it hit him. This time, he would tell the truth.

"...I can't go because I don't have a date." Naruto said.

Naruto thought this would be enough for Ino. Oh how wrong he was.

"Well I don't either...sooooo we should go together." Ino said in more of a question tone then a statement.

Everything for Ino seemed to freeze. Ino heard two 'poofs' as Angle-Ino and Devil-Ino appeared on her shoulders.

"You guys again?" Ino asked.

"Yes and i've come to give you a peice of my mind!" Devil-Ino growled.

"Don't listen to her Ino. You did the right thing." Angle-Ino said.

Ino smiled, but it was short lived.

"The right thing? Who cares what the right thing is! Doing the right thing gets you nothing!" Devil-Ino yelled.

Part of Ino agreed. Playing by the rules and doing the right thing never got you right.

"Yeah, well last time you didn't do the right thing you lost your best friend. Do you really want to lose Naruto too?" Angle-Ino asked.

"But this is Naruto! What would everyone think if they found out you like Naruto?! You would take a nosedive off the social ladder." Devil-Ino Aruged.

"Who cares what other people think! Ino, I represent your heart. I know how you feel when you and Naruto are hanging out. I know how your heart skips a beat when he smiles or laughs. Just think, you are a ninja. Life is too short to worry about how popular you are!" Angle-Ino said.

Ino and Devil-Ino just stared at Angle-Ino wide eye.

"I won't let your pride steer you wrong this time. Just trust me Ino." Angle-Ino said.

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" Ino asked.

Ino wasn't one to fall for a guy. She always wanted guys to fall for her. And the normal guys would. But Naruto wasn't like everyother guy. He was special.

"Since when has that stopped you from going after that Uchiha!? You can have any man you won't. Naruto is no different. Just go get him!" Angle-Ino said and smiled.

Ino smiled and nodded "You're right."

"Sorry pride. I gotta choose my heart on this one." Ino said.

Devil-Ino just stuck out her tongue and 'poofed' away. Angle-Ino laughed and 'poofed' away.

When Ino came back to reality Naruto's face was inches away from Ino's.

"Yo Ino. I've been calling your name for about 5 minutes." Naruto said.

Ino turned 5 shades of red. Ino let out a girl-ish scream and rammed her head foward right into Naruto's. Naruto instantly flew off the couch and was laying on the floor with swirls in his eyes.

"Some umm Naruto...wanna go to the festival together?" Ino said as she nervously scratched the back of her head just like Naruto ofter did.


	11. Bonds That Break

Naruto blazed the streets of Konoha at extreme speeds. How might Naruto be doing this? On his skate board of course. Naruto had easily mastered this skate board. It was just like the tree walking exercise Kakashi had taught him, Sakura, and Sasuke. Just channel chakra to your feet and you would stick to it no matter what.

Naruto loved the wind blowing through his hair as he raced through Konoha past citizens as a orange blur. The only thing Naruto loved more than racing through the streets was jumping from rooftop to rooftop on his board that he called the orange demon. The only thing that Naruto would love more was...

...If a loud shouting blonde wasn't holding onto his back screaming her head off. Ino was terrified for her life as she and Naruto flew from roof to roof. Normally Naruto wouldn't even have thought of taking Ino on his first ride around the village but he promised he'd go to the festival with Ino if she took a ride with him. He didn't expect her to really do it though. Although Naruto didn't mind and even thought it might be fun, Ino was really getting on his nerves and he was starting to lose his concentration.

"Naruto! Slow down!" Ino yelled as she and Naruto flew over a building.

"Just hang on and you'll be fine!" Naruto yelled back.

"Listen here you maniac! I don't want to die a early age!" Ino yelled back.

Naruto looked back and grinned "Do you want to get off?"

Ino glared at him "What a stupid question! Of course I want to get off."

"Well if you want to get off just jump." Naruto said while laughing.

Ino looked down to see them sailing over another roof top. Ino's turned red with rage at Naruto's joke and she cocked her fist back and drove it into Naruto's hair.

"Ow!" Naruto howlered and grabbed the huge pink bump on his head.

Ino just sighed at his stupidity. But she couldn't help but laugh.

"Naruto you really need to stand up for yourself sometimes." Ino said.

"What do you mean? I never let other guys pick on me." Naruto said with a confused look on his face.

'So cute' Ino thought to herself.

"I mean when it comes girls hitting you. Like Sakura." Ino said.

"Are you saying i'm weak?" Naruto asked defensively.

"Compared to some of the other guys..." Ino quickly covered her mouth. That was her pride talking. She wanted to apologize but Naruto never gave her that chance.

"I'm not weak! I'm a great ninja whether you belive it or not! And what makes you such a great ninja miss I only have one jutsu that only works if my opponent is standing still!" Naruto fired back angerly.

Ino was shocked Naruto had said that. But that didn't last long as shock turned to anger.

"What was that dead-last! Last time I checked your were the lamest one to come out of the rookie 9." Ino spat back.

Face, if possible, turned redder.

"Yeah your right. I was the dead-last. i was the loser who everyone laughed at. But now, I could take all you on and defeat you at once. Plus as I remember, I won my Chunin match against Kiba. But hey-you might not remember since you got your lights punched out by Sakura." Naruto finished with a grin.

Ino glared daggers into Naruto. Her anger was so powerful you could almost see a red aura around her. And that grin was really getting to her. That stupid mocking grin he was sending her. Ino couldn't take it anymore. She let all her feelings pour out...

...But not before she knocked some sense into him. She was going to remind him who the boss was.

Ino quickly through a punch aimed for Naruto's head. Naruto easily weaved the blow. Ino spinned and through a right kick. Naruto grabbed Ino's foot and flipped her backwards. Ino went through a series of flips (Like Naruto did when he was fighting Neji).

Ino landed gracefuly and raced back to Naruto who's grin never left his face. Ino jumped into the air and swung a powerful but wild punch, much like Naruto would throw when he was angry.

Naruto easily grabbed Ino's wrist. Naruto squeezed hard. Naruto left go and ino grabbed her aching wrist. Ino couldn't contain her anger anymore. She didn't like being played with that way. (Don't even think of it that way)

"Damn it Naruto! This is why nobody likes you! Nobodu respects you much less likes you because YOU ARE ANNOYING! You are loud, stupid, and just horrible to be around! You think you're so great too! like you're the best thing to pick up a kunia! You...you are just a MONSTER!" when Ino was finished she huffed.

The look on Naruto's face was horrified. Naruto's mouth was open and his eye were big. They seemed to be watering too. Naruto seemed to be in his own little world.

'You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!' Mazuki yelled from up on the branch. It rang in Naruto head like a bell.

Naruto held his head as Mazuki's voice just wouldn't leave. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to block out the voice. Tears dropped from his eyes and splashed the ground below from his eyes. Naruto's head snapped open and Ino could've swore she saw them turn red for a moment.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore as he jumped off the roof top and dissapeared into the cloud of citizens below.

It was at this moment that Ino knew she went too far.

*****************Scene Change******************

Anko watched Naruto as he downed another shot of beer. While normally Anko would encourage Naruto to relax and have a few drinks. But this was Naruto 20th cup. Anko knew something was wrong with Naruto and she wanted to get Naruto to stop but even when the bartender tried, Naruto grabbed him by his shirt and threatened to do somethings to him that I can't say because this is a T-rated story.

Finally Anko asked Naruto what was the matter "What's up with you tonight foxy?"

Naruto stared at her with red eyes. (No, not the Kyuubi's)

"What do you care?" Naruto asked as he called for another drink.

"Hey! Give me some credit. I can be understanding sometimes." Anko said.

"Do you really want to know?" A nod from Anko told him to go on.

"It seems like this world has a way of fucking you over. People you think you can trust turn on you! They don't see what's on the inside just what's on the outside." Naruto continued on until he finally told Anko about his fight with Ino.

"It's ok Naruto. Just calm down. Come on, you're staying the night at my house. It'd be better than going back to your house with Ino." Anko said as she lead Naruto to her home.

__________________________________________________________  
1.(Just so you know this will not turn into a NaruAnko story or a Harem.

2.(Ino doesn't know about the Kyuubi so don't start jumping on her case.

3.( Naruto said some pretty hurtful things too so he isn't right either.


End file.
